


Gendry - The Hot Coach

by rejerito



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, graphic descriptions of butts, hot!coach au meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejerito/pseuds/rejerito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*For the Hot!Coach AU meme*<br/>She remembered how the first time she’d really looked at his ass there had been a loud crash and somehow she had managed to get herself all tangled up with all the stupid hurdles of the ‘track and field’ she’d been running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gendry - The Hot Coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



She remembered how the first time she'd really looked at his ass there had been a loud crash and somehow she had managed to get herself all tangled up with all the stupid hurdles of the 'track and field' she'd been running.

It wasn't as if she'd never noticed him before. It was rather hard to ignore someone like him. Tall as he was, with pitch black hair and striking blue eyes. Specially when he spent all of her training hours on the same field as her, coaching little kids while she and Nymeria went about their rounds around the field.

His name was Gendry -she'd heard the weasely one girl call him- and he was Coach Selmy's assistant and had the bodybuild of the gods and a shoulder-waist ratio that could put even The Warrior himself to shame. So it was only natural that Arya would steal a little glance at him, from time to time, whenever was possible.

But when he bent down to pick up that ball, and Arya had seen his perfect two buttcheeks staring right back at her -straining muscles pressing against the thin cloth of his ridiculously tight pants- it was all she could manage to let out a shaky "gentle Mother, have mercy" before running into the stupid little fences se was supposed to jump over on her track.

Arya had flushed deep red in embarassment, and Nymeria had immediately turned around to see what the matter was, only to start cackling once she realized just why she'd tripped.

And then it was Gendry coming to her rescue, running towards them in slow-mo like something right out of a wet Baywatch fantasy or something and Arya just wanted to die.

He'd knelt down beside her, helping Nymeria to gently and gently untangle all the hurdles from her limbs, asking her if she was alright, if she had hurt herself. All this while Arya just stupidly stared at him, too busy trying to decide just what kind of shade his beautiful blue eyes were: if more a King's Landing summer-sky blue, or rather a braavosi crystal-clear sea-blue... She couldn't quite decide yet.

Her lack of speech seemed to amuse him, and she found herself timidlly smiling back at his two- ...tarthian-blue sapphires, maybe?

She'd barely had time to consider that option before that evil little sand snake, Nymeria, had to go and suggest that maybe it was better if he'd carried her up to the infirmary, just in case. "For a more _exhaustive_ check-out" she'd practically purred, and that was all that Arya had needed to snap out of it.

She'd panicked and tried to push them both off of her so she could get up, only to wobble back down on her ass as her ankle shot daggers up her leg. She had glared at Nymeria something fierce then, as if it were all her fault she'd actually gone and sprained an ankle.

And then, Gendry was literally sweeping her off of her feet. As if she were one of those silly maidens in Sansa's stories. But then she found she rather liked being carried away in his arms, pressed against the firm, warm planes of his chest. And, _gods_. What a chest that was. So maybe those stories weren't really that stupid.

In the end, it turned out that Gendry was one big adorable dork, who kept smiling at her in a way that send her stomach all bubbling -never you mind what those big calloused hands bandaging her ankle were making her feel.

And to top all that off, he was also a huge fan of the ' _Direwolves_ '. And _that_ was always a big win-win in Arya's book. So she'd mustered herself some courage and asked him for his number. And after a few days of texting back and forth, she'd eventually felt confident enough and asked him for a date. And they had been together ever since.

 

So now as she laid in their bed lazy and watched him dance through the apartment naked -dimpled ass prancing proud before her- trying to find his bloody pants because he was _late_ , she had the fleeting thought that maybe she should thank Nym for practically shoving her into his bulky strong arms. But she quickly shoved the idea aside and smiled into her pillow, deciding to better enjoy the view before she too had to get up.


End file.
